The purpose of the Memphis Science Partners program is to provide minority students in an initial set of Memphis City Schools with exposure, skills, and knowledge that will increase the likelihood that they will pursue advanced studies in biomedical and behavioral sciences. To achieve this, the Memphis Science Partners propose to create a continuum of science experience from K-12 that will expose every student in participating schools to the thrill of scientific discovery. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. Implement a K-8 program to promote interest in science and health promotion. Construct a novel Lab Learner laboratory in grades K-8 to promote an appreciation of the life sciences to students in these grades. Teachers will be provided with professional development and support to make best use of the Lab Learner laboratory facilities in teaching their students. Provide organized activities for parents and students in health promotion. 2. Implement a grade 9-12 program for teachers and students to enhance the appreciation of the biomedical sciences and attract students to advanced study in the field. We will offer training for teachers in a Summer Science Enrichment Course to enhance their ability to teach grade 9-12 students in contemporary biological principles. To familiarize students and counselors with careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences we will offer a Mini Medical School program. 3. Develop community programs that promote careers in the health sciences for K-12 youngsters and healthy living practices in the family setting. We are establishing a database that will be a centralized source for Memphis area teachers, students, and citizens to identify participatory roles in health sciences education. We are establishing Family Health Nights and an Experts Bureau to develop community awareness and education about issues pertaining to health and biomedical research and care. We are also working with community organizations such as Mentor-Memphis Biotechnology Education Pilot and STAX Science of Music to promote the goals of our training program. 4. Implement an ongoing system of evaluations of the effectiveness of our programs in order to make necessary midcourse corrections to ensure that the needs of our students and teachers are met and the mission of the NHLBI RFA is fulfilled. These aims will be implemented by a set of ten objectives.